the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glass Scientists Podcast Chapter 1 - Auditions!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Glass Scientists Podcast Chapter 1 - Auditions! 27 Comments TheGlassScientistsPodcast TheGlassScientistsPodcast @theglassscientistspodcast 3 years ago Hello! I'm making a Glass Scientists Podcast (radio play, basically an audio adaptation), based on Sabrina Cotugno's comic! I've already made the script for the first Chapter, with help from Sabrina, and I just need voice actors! Questions & Answers: How do I audition? Send an MP3 file or a video link or anything that I'd be able to hear your voice to this email: roguescientistpodcast@gmail.com with the subject "NAME PODCAST AUDITION", give me what you want to be credited as, and... pretty much wait, really. In terms of what to audition, just five or six lines from the first chapter will do, or enough to encompass what the character is. You can improvise if you want to. In terms of microphone quality, please don't use something that has moderate background or intermittent noise with it, thanks! Should I send an audition for characters not in the first Chapter? This audition is currently for the first chapter, so please don't send auditions for characters like Rachael, Lanyon or any other character not listed below yet, that'll be when I've finished the script for the second chapter! What are the roles for Chapter One: The Wolf of High Street? So,roles! I've been talking with the maestro herself, Sabrina Cotugno, and she's come up with a basic accent/how to speak guide for each character below. If you're stuck with how to do each accent, there's a great collection of videos on Babbel's YouTube channel, where they cover Scottish, Cockney and West Country accents: https://youtu.be/phIR36Tmcrg?list=PLuqhmu8Eu8-nodw92vW7vrOnXBomwIfWe If you're still having trouble with accents, you can deviate from the suggestion, but make sure your voice is able to encompass who the character is! Chapter One Roles: Dr. Henry Jekyll - Native Glasgow accent but taught himself to speak standard Received Pronunciation (a.k.a. the most generic British accent). He can alter his accent to match his conversation partner (that is to say, he would speak more casually with Jasper than with a wealthy patron or impoverished Londoners). Mr. Hyde - Has the same accent as Jekyll but often adopts a kind of East London accent in order to blend in with his surroundings - he wants to be perceived as a native of the London underworld, not some rich boy slumming his way through Whitechapel. He doesn’t have nearly as much practice with his new accent as Jekyll with his RP, and he slips up from time to time. Jasper Kaylock - Speaks with a fairly heavy West Country accent, like a British farmer. Sergeant Brokenshire, Constables Jenkins and Wipple - Bobby-like accent, not really cockney. Sabrina told me not to delve too deep into finding the perfect casting for minor characters, so any interpretation is more than welcome for the peelers. Street People/Mob - This role is for people who didn't get the audition for the role they wanted, so don't feel bad if you didn't get that role, you're still a part of the chapter! And even if you don't get this part, there are still plenty more to come! When and where is the podcast going to be aired? The podcast will be released on Soundcloud, and able to download for free! Don't really know when it will be released, but it will definitely be this year (hopefully(maybe(probably(indeterminately))))! If you want to ask any other questions, feel free to at the address above or in the comments! The deadline for auditions sent is May 25th 1PM EST (6PM UTC), four months should be enough!I'll post the selected voice actors here on the 27th and send an email with the finished script to those that won! Good luck! The Babbel School of British Accents - YouTube If you go to London, you may well hear many interesting hybrid accents; mixtures of a Spanish accent with Estuary English, or an Italian with plummy Received... Recommend 11 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Join the discussion… Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited AMAZING!!!!!!!! I actually know a couple professional voice actors and people wanting to be voice actors! Let me pass the word on and hopefully they'll be able to help! :DDD 5 •Reply•Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Be my guest! 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I really, really want to audition for this. 5 •Reply•Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago DO IT!!! :DDD 4 •Reply•Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited I'M IN! I'M IN! X3 I'm pretty good as Hyde, though my voice for him is actually more sly and creepy, but I do know that he does a cockney accent later on in chapter four I believe...or him trying to do one, but the point is that I can do well when it comes to accents. I can send a recording sometime this weekend and hopefully it will be up to your standards of recording, and my voice for him will be up to your standards of voice acting. I have always loved voice acting and playing about with accents for characters, so it would be amazing to be a part of something professional. Can't wait to see how this all plays out in the end. X3 4 •Reply•Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Looking forward to it! 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 TheGlassScientistsPodcast • 3 years ago It is done and I have sent it. X3 It was actually a lot of fun to record and do takes for this audition. X3 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Oh wow this is cool! ^^ A couple of questions! First, how picky are you going to be in regards to realism? Actors matching genders, ages and ethnicities? I'd really like to audition for Jekyll, but I'm not sure my voice is deep enough for a 35-year-old man... How do you feel about people doing multiple roles on minor characters? Could someone voice both one of the policemen and some one-liner lodger later on? And how do you feel about people auditioning for multiple characters? As in, not playing multiple characters, but auditioning for several in hopes that one might be acceptable? Also, could you maybe tell us how many people have auditioned for which roles? So people will know how much competition there is, and know wether they maybe should audition for some other role (if that's allowed). 4 •Reply•Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited Sorry I didn't make these in the post! Q1: I'm happy for you to try for any character regardless of your gender, age or ethnicity, since there aren't really any female characters in this first Chapter. I'm sure listeners would want appropriate voices, but this is a fan project, for fans by fans, so I'm ultimately not fussed. Q2: Everyone can audition for multiple minor characters, provided that they use a different voice, of course. Don't audition for a Lodger yet, though; that'll be after the first Chapter is released and the second Chapter's script is finished. Q3: Anyone can audition for multiple roles. And, yes, that will not mean that they will have several main roles to perform. Q4: Well, only one person has auditioned thus far, for Hyde: RBDECEPTICON17. •Reply•Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Anchestor • 3 years ago I'm happy for you to try for any character regardless of your gender, age or ethnicity, since there aren't really any female characters in this first Chapter. I'm sure listeners would want appropriate voices, but this is a fan project, for fans by fans, so I'm ultimately not fussed. Everyone can audition for multiple minor characters, provided that they use a different voice, of course. Don't audition for a Lodger yet, though; that'll be after the first Chapter is released and the second Chapter's script is finished. Anyone can audition for multiple roles. And, yes, that will not mean that they will have several main roles to perform. Well, only one person has auditioned thus far, for Hyde. 4 •Reply•Share › Avatar Anchestor TheGlassScientistsPodcast • 3 years ago Thanks for the reply! Well, if the competition isn't high, I might have a chance! I'll audition once my throat stops being sore ^^ 4 •Reply•Share › Avatar blobe • 3 years ago • edited Oooooh! I think that's very interesting :D I have a super posh accent though and have no idea how to fake (english) accents but when the time has come, I will definitely try auditioning for Frankenstein, as I am German myself >:3c 4 •Reply•Share › Avatar Adam Friedler • 3 years ago I think I can try for Jekyll. I already have a British accent and a fairly deep voice. On a side note, is there any form of narrator? Some of the earlier pages are pretty text-box heavy, so is it possible for me to audition that role? 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Adam Friedler • 3 years ago • edited Unfortunately, no. The closest form to a narrator is Hyde while Jekyll is in control and vice versa. Those text boxes in the script is from Hyde. 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Ace ♠️ The Nerd • 3 years ago Oh man, this is such a great time to work on my cockeny accent (and other various British accents). Consider me in! ^D^ 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Shadowwolf74 • 3 years ago • edited Is it ok if I just send in a voice audio of me saying a certain sentence in a accent and you just see which character i fit in the best? 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Shadowwolf74 • 3 years ago Well, I think it would be easier if you just send a voice file of a character that the accent suits. But I don't mind. 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Aloe Vera • 3 years ago Score! I knew my natural mess of a Scottish and London Accent would come in useful some day! Problem is my voice isn't that deep... oh well! I'll just have to really work my socks off! :D 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar CrimsonZanian • 3 years ago This so cool, I'll totally do it...when I get home. 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar TheTeaDrinker • 3 years ago I would love to do this. ;^; My microphone is in storage at the moment, though. We had a fire. :P How long will this be open for? 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast TheTeaDrinker • 3 years ago For four months until May 25th. 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Can't promise any of my accents being good, but worst comes to worst, I do know how to act! XD I guess my crappy built in microphone'll have to do though. Time to get a-practicing. 5 •Reply•Share › Avatar Melynda Kiring • 3 years ago Any female roles? 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Melynda Kiring • 3 years ago Apart from the women in the Mob, there aren't any. Luckily, I'm fine with opposite gender voice roles, so you're free to audition for any of the roles above. 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Cassidy Elizabeth • 3 years ago This is amazing! It sucks that there aren't any female roles available yet, although I do understand why. Is there a way to be notified when auditions for characters like Rachel will be? (She's my favorite character and I don't want to miss the opportunity to audition for her) 3 •Reply•Share › − Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Cassidy Elizabeth • 3 years ago You don't just have to audition for female roles, you can audition for any role! I'm fine with opposite gender roles! Characters like Rachael and the Lodgers will be up for auditions after the first Chapter is released on Soundcloud and when I've finished the script for the second Chapter. 1 •Reply•Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast • 3 years ago If you have any questions after the discussion has closed commenting, feel free to ask on the Podcast's email: roguescientistpodcast@gmail.com ! 2 •Reply•Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy